Erik Killmonger
: "I lived my entire life waitin' for this moment. I trained, I lied, I killed just to get here. I killed in America, Afghanistan, Iraq. I took life from my own brothers and sisters right here on this continent. And all this death, just so I could kill you." : - Erik Killmonger Erik Stevens (born N'Jadaka) was a former African-American black-ops soldier of Wakandan origin through his father, Prince N'Jobu. His savagery while serving in the U.S. black-ops unit, earned him the nickname Killmonger. Years after his uncle T'Chaka had killed his father for betraying Wakanda, Killmonger then planned to forcibly dethrone his son and heir T'Challa in order to accomplish his father's plan to seize control of the world using all of Wakanda's Vibranium technology and stop the oppression of people of African descent all across the world. Manipulating and then killing Ulysses Klaue to gain access to their city, Killmonger seemingly killed T'Challa during their ritual combat and took the throne. Just before Killmonger unleashed his plans, the Black Panther returned and challenged Killmonger, eventually defeating and killing him during their final battle. Biography Early Life Living in the United States Erik Stevens, born N'Jadaka, was the son of Prince N'Jobu and an unknown American woman, though the latter was wrongfully incarcerated and died in prison. Raising his son in Oakland, California, Stevens' father nevertheless promised the young boy that he would one day take him to Wakanda, claiming that the sunsets there were the most beautiful in the world. Stevens had also found found N'Jobu's book which featured many secrets from Wakanda, including N'Jobu's own Royal Ring and the way to enter the secret country. Death of his Father While Stevens was growing up, N'Jobu had made the decision to bring the weapons of Wakanda to the rest of the world so the African-Americans who had so little power could rise up and fight back. To do all this, N'Jobu and Stevens' uncle James made an alliance with Ulysses Klaue to get into Wakanda and steal their Vibranium, resulting in several Wakandan deaths, although Stevens was unaware of this and continued playing with his friends. Unbeknownst to Stevens, his uncle, King T'Chaka, learned about his father's treachery from James, who was secretly T'Chaka's confidant Zuri and had gained the trust of N'Jobu to learn of his plans against Wakanda. T'Chaka went to Oakland and confronted his brother at his apartment, threatening to return him to Wakanda to face punishment. In response, N'Jobu attempted to kill Zuri, however T'Chaka reacted by impaling N'Jobu with his Panther Habit's claws, killing N'Jobu. Unaware of his father's death, Stevens was playing basketball with his friends when he saw the Royal Talon Flyer above their apartment complex and rushed inside, where he found his father lying dead on the floor with Panther claws in his chest. Devastated over the death of the only family he had left, Stevens had held his father's body and cried, before recovering his father's diary with his Royal Ring as well as everything Stevens ever needed to know about Wakanda. Seeking Revenge Becoming the Killmonger Stevens started out as a Navy SEAL and was eventually recruited into their Joint Special Operations Command ghost unit as a highly skilled black ops mercenary. While Stevens was still serving in the United States Armed Forces, Stevens cut his skin with tribal Crocodile Scarring, with one for each kill, claiming that he had killed all across the globe, including in Afghanistan, Iraq and Africa. Due to his savagery while serving within the Armed Forces, Stevens had eventually gained the nickname Killmonger. Working with Ulysses Klaue Seeking to enact his plan to return to Wakanda, Killmonger struck a deal with the criminal arms dealer Ulysses Klaue, who had his own history with Wakanda, as together they had found a vibranium weapon which was being shown in the Museum of Great Britain. Killmonger and Klaue made a plan to steal the weapon for themselves, as Killmonger went to investigate personally by going undercover. While looking at the African masks that were on display, Killmonger was joined by Thomas as Killmonger claimed to have an interest in those masks as he asked Thomas about their history. As Killmonger pointed to each mask, Thomas was able to explain where each one came from. Finally Killmonger pointed to the vibranium axe, which Thomas claimed was from Benin's Fula Tribe, only for Killmonger to correct her and explain that it was actually from Wakanda. Killmonger then claimed he would take the axe from them, confusing Thomas who noted the items were not for sale, to which Killmonger noted that Thomas' ancestors had stolen all the artefacts like many others from African history. As Thomas then tried to get him to leave, Killmonger had revealed that she was drinking coffee that had been poisoned by Linda, just as Thomas then collapsed onto the ground in pain, causing security to ignore Killmonger and run to her aid. As Killmonger called out for aid, Klaue and Limbani arrived on the scene disguised as ambulance workers and proceeded to execute Thomas and two of the security guards, all while Linda had hacked into the security cameras to ensure they were not seen. Killmonger then watched as Klaue told the final security guard he could leave, before shooting him anyway, as Klaue explained to Killmonger that spreading out the crime scene made them look like amateurs. Killmonger and Klaue had then stepped over to the vibranium axe on display, as Klaue used his Prosthetic Arm to shatter all the glass and take it, vibrating the axe so all the rust fell off as Klaue confirmed that this was indeed vibranium, telling Killmonger that they would soon be rich. Killmonger recommended that Klaue sell the axe sooner rather than later, to which Klaue explained that he already had a buyer while he and Limbani packed the axe away and prepared to leave. With Klaue and Limbani packing up, Killmonger noted that whatever they did, the Wakandans would likely show up to try and stop them, to which Klaue had simply expressed his excitement at the chance of killing more Wakandans while making his profit. Killmonger however then became distracted as he looked at an African mask on display, telling Klaue that while the mask was not made of vibranium, he was just liking the design and therefore stole it for his own use. Having gotten what they came for, Killmonger and all the rest of their crew made their escape, as Klaue and Limbani put Killmonger on the stretcher and wheeled him out to their ambulance where Linda was waiting. Once out of sight, Killmonger sat up and kissed Linda while Klaue shut the door and Limbani drove them away. As the next stage of their plan went ahead, Killmonger stayed out of sight as Klaue had prepared to sell the axe to the CIA for a suitcase full of diamonds. Rescue of Ulysses Klaue Unsurprisingly to Killmonger, Ulysses Klaue's attempt at selling their stolen Vibranium axe to the CIA resulted with him being captured due to the interference of the Wakandans. With Klaue being interrogated by the CIA, Killmonger then regrouped with Linda and Limbani as they prepared to get Klaue free, with Killmonger wearing a Bulletproof Vest and the African mask which he had previously stolen. While Linda hacked into the CIA's security cameras to ensure they were not seen, Killmonger and Limbani then took position outside of the Facility as Killmonger planted explosives against the wall where Klaue was being held. Before anybody inside the facility could even realise that something was going wrong, Killmonger detonated the explosives, blowing down the wall while Klaue yelled out in hysterical excitement as he realised that his allies had come to his rescue. Arming himself, Killmonger immediately began firing into the facility at the agents, shooting Everett Ross directly in the spine as Ross had tried to save Nakia from all of Killmonger's bullets. While Killmonger continued firing into the base, Limbani and Linda picked up the still laughing Klaue and carried him and the chair he was handcuffed to into their van, as Killmonger then threw his grenade into the facility to ensure that nobody could follow them as they were escaping. However, as Killmonger back away to the van while still shooting into the facility, the Black Panther charged after him, as Killmonger shot him with a grenade launching, knocking the Panther back although his Panther Habit absorbed the impact. Killmonger then got onto the van while his crew had driven away, locking eyes with Black Panther who had spotted his Wakandan Royal Ring while Killmonger and his crew drove away, having successfully rescued Klaue from them. Betraying Ulysses Klaue Having made their escape, Killmonger and Ulysses Klaue prepared to leave South Korea, as Killmonger had then asked Klaue if he had always sold his weapons to the CIA. While they were loading all their equipment onboard the plane to leave, Klaue promised to ensure that Killmonger got paid, as Killmonger then requested that Klaue drop him off in Wakanda, which Klaue warned him against doing. However, Killmonger insisted that he needed to go to Wakanda and proceeded to shoot and kill Limbani, while Klaue grabbed Linda and held her at gunpoint, demanding that Killmonger drop his weapon or he would kill his girlfriend. As a tense standoff then began, Linda had apologised before Killmonger reassured her that everything would be okay, and then proceeded to shoot and kill her, wounding Klaue who then made his escape attempt while Killmonger followed him. While Klaue desperately ran across the airfield in an attempt to get to safety, Killmonger had remained close behind as the two former allies waited for their opportunity to kill the other. When Klaue then spotted Killmonger stepping into sight, he stood up from his hiding place and fired at him, only for Killmonger to shoot back and hit Klaue directly in the chest, causing Klaue to fall to his back in agony and drop his gun, as Killmonger walked over to the mortally wounded Klaue. As Killmonger stood over the wounded Klaue and had kicked his gun away, he listened as Klaue questioned Killmonger's desire to go into Wakanda, pointing to the brand on his neck and claiming that it was what the Wakandans did to people like them, only for Killmonger to show off all of his scars he gave himself during his time in the United States Armed Forces, noting that each of one of them had been for a kill, as Klaue noted that he would still be seen as an outsider. With Klaue insisting he could never get in Wakanda, Killmonger then responded by revealing his own secret War Dogs tattoo under his lip, which N'Jobu had given him as a child. Seeing this, Klaue realised Killmonger was actually Wakandan and began laughing, noting that he had assumed Killmonger was just another crazy American. While Klaue had still continued laughing out loud, Killmonger raised his gun and shot him once again, finally killing Klaue once and for all. Meeting T'Challa Having successfully murdered Ulysses Klaue, Killmonger then flew the plane to Africa and soon arrived in Wakanda, with Klaue's corpse with him. Killmonger brought Klaue's body to Wakanda and had then presented it to W'Kabi, the leader of the Border Tribe who protected Wakanda from any outsiders, as Killmonger handed over Klaue's corpse in a bodybag for W'Kabi to personally inspect. Amazed that an outsider had successfully killed their greatest enemy, W'Kabi had brought Killmonger to meet with the Tribal Council where he was presented to King T'Challa, who was surrounded by his Dora Milaje who kept a close watch on Killmonger to ensure that he could not attempt to attack the King. Once invited to speak, Killmonger had noted how he had served justice to Klaue who had been responsible for the previous Attack on Wakanda and had stolen Vibranium, noting that T'Challa had been unable to deliver this justice himself. Angered by this insult, T'Challa got out of his throne and stepped up to Killmonger, closely followed by Okoye, as T'Challa noted that he did not care that Killmonger had brought him Klaue's corpse, telling him that the only reason why he did not kill him where he stood was because he knew who Killmonger really was, as T'Challa questioned what Killmonger wanted, to which he claimed he wanted the throne, as the Mining Tribe Elder scoffed with all the other council members. However Killmonger explained his reasoning, noting how Wakanda was keeping their technology from the black communities around the entire world that had been oppressed for hundreds of years. Killmonger confirmed that he was referring to Vibranium and all of the weapons that Wakanda produced, while T'Challa simply insisted that Wakanda's weapons would not be used to wage war against the rest of the world, although Killmonger claimed that the King of Wakanda should be responsible for all black communities that were being held down. Ramonda said that they had heard enough from Killmonger as she demanded that they reject his request for Wakanda's throne. Refusing to back down, Killmonger suggested that they ask him who he really is, to which Shuri stepped up and claimed that Killmonger was merely a Special Forces soldier whose name was Erik Stevens, although Killmonger insisted that this was not his real name. T'Challa however refused to ask for Killmonger's name and had told the Dora Milaje to remove him, only for the River Tribe Elder to ask Killmonger what his name was, as Killmonger named himself as N'Jadaka. Speaking in Xhosa, N'Jadaka finally revealed N'Jobu was his father who had been murdered by T'Chaka years before, and as Ramonda claimed that he was simply lying, W'Kabi confirmed what N'Jadaka was saying by revealing his Royal Ring. With a royal right, N'Jadaka demanded the chance to challenge T'Challa for the mantle of King and of the Black Panther, claiming that he would only need T'Challa to accept the challenge, which T'Challa reluctantly accepted. Duel for the Throne As they had prepared for the duel, Killmonger and T'Challa were both taken to Warrior Falls where Killmonger was then given his spear and sword, choosing to break the spear in half so it was easier to strike with while the Tribal Council watched closely. Killmonger watched as Zuri stripped T'Challa of the Black Panther strength, leaving them on equal footing ready for the challenge, as Killmonger locked eyes with Zuri, who he remembered as N'Jobu's friend and his uncle. Once T'Challa stood back up, he gave Killmonger one final chance to lay down all his weapons so they could handle the situation another way. Instead, Killmonger then removed his Bulletproof Vest and shirt, revealing his tribal Crocodile Scarring, and told T'Challa how he had lived his entire life for this one moment, noting how he had killed all across the world, including Afghanistan, Iraq and Africa, just so that he could come there and have his chance at killing T'Challa. With everything in place, Zuri had then announced that the challenge could begin as Killmonger furiously charged at T'Challa and began swinging his weapons at his enemy, with T'Challa being immediately on the defensive as Killmonger put every once of strength to landing a deadly blow against him. All of Killmonger's Armed Forces training allowed him to push T'Challa back, but he soon found that T'Challa's skills with the tribal weapons as he managed to lock Killmonger into a block and held him back, using his shield to his advantage. Becoming frustrated, Killmonger landed several heavy strikes against T'Challa, repeatedly striking his shield as he leaped through the air and attempt to beat T'Challa into submission. However, T'Challa was able to use all Killmonger's rage against him as he knocked him off balance and onto his back, threatening to kill him if Killmonger did not yield the duel. Killmonger however refused to back down once he got back onto his feet, as T'Challa continued gaining the advantage as he sliced Killmonger across the face with a non-fatal strike. Angered by T'Challa's advantage, Killmonger had furiously continued fighting, as he was eventually able to land a heavy kick and managed to slice T'Challa across his inner thigh. While Shuri still shouted out encouragement to her brother, Killmonger had continued beating him down before managing to slice him across the chest and arm, which caused T'Challa considerable pain. When T'Challa then attempted to punch Killmonger, he responded by impaling his with his spear. With T'Challa now mortally wounded, Killmonger was able to easily beat him down in front of his horrified family. Killmonger then raised his blade and prepared to execute the Wakandan King, telling him that it would in revenge for T'Chaka killing his own father, however before he could land the blow, Zuri stepped forward and blocked his blade with the Spear of Bashenga. As everyone looked on, Zuri then confessed responsibility for the death of Killmonger's father. As Zuri told Killmonger to take his life over T'Challa's, Killmonger had responded by promising to kill them both before he then grabbed the spear and stabbed Zuri in the heart. As the devastated T'Challa then grabbed a sword and had tried to strike back at Killmonger, he easily avoided the blow and quested those watching if T'Challa was truely worthy of being King, before easily and brutally beating T'Challa into submission, much to the utter horror of everybody watching. Killmonger stood over T'Challa, who was now unable to stand as he called out to those watching and claimed that T'Challa would never be able to lead them into the future and was unworthy of holding the power of the Black Panther. When T'Challa finally gathered enough strength to try and fight back, Killmonger responded lifting him above his head before throwing him off the side of Warrior Falls, seemingly to his death while Ramonda then cried out in grief and horror. Standing victorious at the conclusion of the challenge with T'Challa, Killmonger told those watching that he was now their one true king, while Nakia had pulled the devastated Ramonda and Shuri away to safety before Killmonger could have them arrested to ensure his own power over Wakanda. Killmonger was then presented with the royal necklace before the Border Tribe and Dora Milaje saluted the newest King of Wakanda while Killmonger looked over his subjects. King of Wakanda Burning the Herb Garden As per tradition, Killmonger entered the City of the Dead and underwent the ritual, where all Kings of Wakanda must go through by drinking the fluid of the Heart-Shaped Herb and speaking with his ancestor's spirit within the Ancestral Plane, becoming the Black Panther. The woman shaman ordered the other shamans to bury Killmonger after he drink the fluid as it starts to take affect. Once Killmonger was buried in the sand, he was awoken into his apartment from Oakland. Killmonger looked over the windows and looked suspicious with the outside plane. Killmonger walked over to the apartment guest room and ripped apart the wall, seeing a book. Killmonger observes the book, looking over Wakandan literature and found his necklace that is attached to a ring. Killmonger wore the necklace and was happy to have it back again. Interrupted by his father, Killmonger was told again by him to not look over his stuff without permission. N'Jobu would then smile at Killmonger and asked what did he find, Killmonger responded to looking at his home. N'Jobu was saving his secret in hopes he'll find his home but was afraid that they won't take him in. Killmonger rebuttals and told his father that maybe his home was lost and that is why they can't find him and his father. After waking up from the ancestral plane, Killmonger was told to calm down and brought to the center of the room to breath. Killmonger asked the shaman what is it that he witness and told him that it was ritual burial and planted each herb on the ground for other future kings. Killmonger questioned the shaman about a another King and responded if there is another King to undergo the ritual burial, they'll be ready. Killmonger ordered the herb garden to be burned, only to be told that he can not, saying that it was a sacred tradition. Frustrated with the woman shaman, Killmonger ferociously grabbed her by the throat and lift her off her feet. As he choked the woman shaman, Killmonger responded that whenever he told anyone to do something, he means the truth of what he said. Letting go of the woman shaman, Killmonger ordered the rest of the shamans to burn all of the herbs until they there are all gone. As the shaman people burn the garden, Killmonger observed the landscape to make sure all of them are burned down. Seated in Power In the next day of his reign, Killmonger enters into the Tribal Council, walking towards the throne and sitting down on it, breathing heavily for his accomplishment. Once the tribal leaders sit down afterwards, Killmonger talked about where he was from, African Americans start a revolutions but never had the fire power are the resources to defend themselves from their oppressors and questions where was Wakanda when they needed them. Furthering the discussion of his next court of action on ruling Wakanda, Killmonger told the Elders that all of the oppression that African Americans face will now end from his ruling. Using examples, Killmonger expressed that Wakandaan spies are embedded on every nation and knows how colonizers think, using their own strategy against them. Killmonger proposed the idea of sending Vibranium weapons out to War Dogs, giving their resources to other people of African descent to conquer their oppressors. Setting up a plan, Killmonger declared that once African Americans could finally rise up and kill those in power, including their children and anyone else who takes their side, continuing on by saying the public will now know the truth about Wakanda. Sitting back down in his throne, Killmonger listened to Okoye's rebuttal with Killmonger's objective, saying that Wakanda had survived for years by fighting when absolutely necessary. While agreeing with Okoye's statement about Wakanda's history, W'Kabi told Okoye that the world is changing and it would be enough for the outsiders to catch up, saying that it will soon be the conquerors or conquered. As he listened to W'Kabi's logic, Killmonger would then accepted his word and told Okoye to go along with her orders and proceeded to take action. Battle of Mount Bashenga As he ordered by his profound plan, Killmonger prepared shipments of Wakandan weapons to be distributed to operatives around the world, so they may spread it around for other people of African descent so that they may fight back against their oppressors, as was his father's plan. Walking towards outside of the aircraft carriers, Killmonger asked W'Kabi if any spies have been alerted, to which he responded with a yes that some resistance are accepted into their new mission, but the War Dogs in London, New York and Hong Kong are standing by. Notified by the Border Tribe, Killmonger tells W'Kabi that the Wakandan army will strike there first and other spies will come around to help. Grabbing a Sonic Spear, Killmonger exemplifies how powerful the spear that it could stop a tank and leave it itself untraceable by metal detectors, knowing the world will know exactly who Wakandans are. Overseeing the ships fleeing, Killmonger saw one of them shot down and ran across to see it crashed, seeing T'Challa emerging from the wreckage while wearing his Panther Habit. While his name was shouted out, Killmonger intrusively greeted T'Challa back into Wakanda. While he demanded that he never yielded and wasn't killed, Killmonger mockingly rejects his proposal of continuing his challenge and said that he is now the King of Wakanda. Continuing sending aircrafts, Killmonger ordered W'Kabi and his army to murder T'Challa, despite of him being stopped by Okoye, only to continue sending out his army. Enraged by his evil nature, Killmonger was yelled by Okoye, saying that his heart is full of hatred and not fit to be King of Wakanda. As Okoye send half of the Dora Milaje to battle with T'Challa, Killmonger is faced with a few of her warriors, as reached for his dual weapons in order to prepare for his stance. Once he was armed, Killmonger revealed he has taken one of the upgraded Panther Habits for his own use and told the remaining Dora Milaje to fight him. As Okoye and the Dora Milaje furiously attack him, Killmonger managed to withstand their assault and took one of them captive. As Okoye tells her soldier to not be sacrificed, Killmonger executed her, making Okoye screamed in rage and the Dora Milaje resumed their attack. Dodging all of their blows, Killmonger was caught in between their Vibranium Spears, trying to stripp him of the necklace to enable his suit, but released a burst of kinetic energy, sending Okoye and her soldiers away on the battlefield. When Nakia and Shuri arrived into aircraft space, Killmonger noticed them as they began to attack, looking at them and smiling at their expense. As Nakia makes the first move, Killmonger dodged and rolled his way out of her range and faced Shuri, getting blasted by her Vibranium Gauntlets. After getting attacked by Nakia's strikes, Killmonger dodges her attempts to kill him and sliced her thigh and then threw her across the field. Killmonger then endured many of Shuri's sonic blasts, continuously until parts of his suit are tearing up. Looking at his spear, Killmonger swiftly destroyed Shuri's gauntlets and subdued her from doing it. Seeing her crawling around, Killmonger cornered Shuri on the ground, mockingly greeting her from her arrival. Preparing for her execution, Killmonger listened to Shuri that he'll never be a true King. Ready to stab her with his spear, Killmonger was tackled down by T'Challa, who threw himself once he noticed his sister in peril, falling deeply into the Great Mound. While falling down, Killmonger broke away from T'Challa's grasp, continuing to fight him and throwing punches at until one of them were knocked away from air. Duel in the Great Mound With M'Baku and the Jabari Tribe arriving to help the fight, T'Challa focused his attention on Killmonger, who was about to hurt Shuri. Before he can, T'Challa tackled him and they fell down into the Vibranium mines. There, they continued their fight, evenly matched, until T'Challa had Shuri utilise the mag-lev train's sonic stabilisers to disrupt the vibranium technology in his and Killmonger's suits, leaving him exposed so that T'Challa could impale him with his own short spear. Choosing to Die T'Challa sat down next to Killmonger, who complimented him on the move. He explained that his father stated that Wakanda was the most beautiful place on Earth. Saddened, T'Challa drags Killmonger outside the Great Mound to watch the sunset. T'Challa told Killmonger that Shuri could heal the wound that he inflicted on him. Killmonger declines the offer asking to be buried at sea like his ancestors, stating that when they were brought over to America on boats, some of them jumped out and drowned in the sea, as they knew it was better to die that way than it was to be imprisoned. Killmonger decided to die free by removing the spearhead from his body, bleeding out and dying peacefully. Legacy T'Challa's Decision The murder of Killmonger's father by his own uncle, which led to his vengeful angry character, served as a cautionary tale for T'Challa that would ultimately change the way Wakanda ran as a country. Though N'Jadaka wanted to protect black people across the world from oppression, his desire to have them dominate over others would lead to global warfare. His cousin would indeed introduce other nations of their advanced Vibranium technology, but as a means of having the rest of the world and Wakanda protect each other as one tribe unified. Powers and Abilities Powers * Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement: After having consumed the 'Heart-Shaped Herb', Erik Killmonger's physical attributes have been significantly enhanced to levels comparable to a super soldier. Unlike the Super Soldier Serum, the Heart-Shaped Herb will last for a lifetime, at least until a user drinks a serum to negate the powers of the herbs for a trial combat for a fair fight to become King of Wakanda. ** Enhanced Strength: In addition to being in peak physical conditioning, the herb endowed Killmonger with strength proportionate to that of his cousin. As the Black Panther, Killmonger was able to challenge both T'Challa and the Dora Milaje in close combat, proving himself an almost indefatigable fighter. ** Enhanced Durability: Killmonger is much more durable than a normal human being. Even when not wearing his Panther Habit, he can survive immense blunt force trauma. ** Enhanced Speed: Killmonger can run and move at speeds above normal humans. ** Enhanced Stamina: Killmonger's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Killmonger's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. ** Enhanced Agility: Killmonger's agility is outstanding, far greater than Olympic athletes. His movements are akin to an actual panther, being capable of crawl and climb through walls and leap great distances with accuracy. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Killmonger's reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athlete Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Due to his life long rigorous training as a SEAL and Black Ops mercenary, Erik was an extremely strong and skilled master martial artist, one of the most dangerous fighters on the planet. * Sword Mastery: Killmonger was able to wield Wakandan swords and similar bladed weapons with great skill. His skill with a sword allowed him to go up against T'Challa in their duel for the throne and even beat him and later easily defeat many members of Dora Milaje and Nakia by himself. * Expert Marksman: As a former American black-ops mercenary, Killmonger was incredibly accurate with firearms. He was able to wield both high caliber assault rifles, as well as handguns with great accuracy. * Master Tactician: Killmonger was a proficient strategist, able to formulate and execute cunning strategic plans. Killmonger was able to find a Wakandan weapon made of vibranium within the Museum of Great Britain and, with his group, helped Klaue steal the weapon. When T'Challa finally managed to capture Klaue after thirty years of pursuit, Killmonger and his group were able to strategically save him. * Master Assassin: Although, Killmonger was not as a deadly assassin as Winter Soldier. However, Due to his intensive experience as a Navy SEAL and mercenary in an American Black Ops Ghost unit, Killmonger is very skilled in assassination techniques, as well as espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and sabotage. He gained the nickname "Killmonger" due to his substantial kill-count which, according to Everett Ross, he “racked up like a video game”. * Expert Acrobat: Upon acquiring the powers of the Heart Shaped Herb, Erik's immensely enhanced agility made him an extraordinary gymnast and acrobat, which allowed him to combat Black Panther on equal grounds. * Multilingual: Killmonger speaks his native English, and was taught to speak Xhosa by his father. Equipment Weapons * BCM Recce 14 KMR-A with M203A1: Killmonger wielded the assault rifle when helping Klaue escape from questioning by the CIA. * M67 Hand Grenade: Killmonger used a hand grenade in an attempt to destroy the facility held in the CIA South Korean Black Site and help Klaue escape from questioning by the CIA. * Springfield Armory 1911 Loaded MC Operator: Killmonger wielded this handgun when he killed Linda, Limbani, and Klaue. * Wakandan Sword: Killmonger wielded a sword that he had owned in order to combat T'Challa in order fight for the throne. He would wield it again as he was fighting the Dora Milaje while they surrounded him with their spears. * Wakandan Short-Spear: Killmonger wielded a spear that he had broken down to the size of a small blade, which he wielded as a knife-like weapon. * Spear of Bashenga: To be added Other Equipment * Wakandan Royal Ring: To be added * Mask: Killmonger stole a ceremonial mask from the Museum of Great Britain that he could use to conceal his identity. Killmonger was seen wearing the mask when he rescued Klaue from questioning. * Kimoyo Beads: The Kimoyo beads are pieces of advanced communication technology adapted by the Wakandans from Vibranium. Killmonger used the Kimoyo beads to prepared the shipments of Wakandan weapons to be distributed to operatives around the world, so they may spread it to other people of African descent. * Upgraded Panther Habit: This suit is one of two upgraded versions of the Panther Habit, which Killmonger took for his own use. The Habit is made from Wakandan nanotechnology that is emitted from a ceremonial golden necklace worn by the user, able to mentally command the Habit to manifest around themselves. The Habit can emit stored kinetic energy as an omnidirectional concussive wave to repel opponents close to the wearer, and can be used to propel the wearer off a surface. The suit's gloves also contained retractable Vibranium claws. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Golden Tribe Members Category:Massachusetts Institute of Technology Students Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Tribal Council Leaders Category:Black Panthers